Sakura: To begin again
by WhereTreeLeavesDance
Summary: In this short tale, Sakura strives to learn the most valuable lesson anyone ever could; How to learn to love, when love has been taken from you, more times that you believe you can handle.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Their first kiss had been magic. Filled with uncertainty and sweet anticipation. It had been so unexpected yet somehow felt like it had been a long time coming. They weren't perfect but for almost three years what they had worked because they had found something that was just for them.

For both their sakes they had chosen to keep their relationship private. In hopes that somehow they could last, as long as they kept what they had just between them. Which ironically had been their undoing.

She knew his life before team 7 was filled with war, strife, unimaginable pain and heartbreak, which he had never been able to heal or recover from fully. In her own way, she tried to be there for him, to let him know he didn't have to shoulder all of it by himself. However It was always the same, every time they made one step forward it was always ten steps back and he would just shut down on her. With no one to turn to for support or guidance, she tried her best to be patient and understanding.

Eventually, her own paranoia and insecurities won out, after one particularly nasty fight they'd had. It had resulted in them basically avoiding each other for almost two weeks and even after, they had tiptoed around the other unsure of where they stood.

Did he not trust her enough to let her in? Would he ever? Was she once again giving her heart to someone who wouldn't be able to love her the way she deserved? The questions just wouldn't let up. Could she really love him through this? Did she want to? No, she couldn't take that chance. She had already experienced and felt the repercussions of loving a broken man. There was only so much her heart could take.

So slowly she watched in silent heartache as her little piece of happiness was swallowed by her pride and his reticent.

Now as she found herself seated at her kitchen table, a worn-out expression and once again the all too familiar feel of a dull ache in her chest. She felt paralyzed where she was, unable to move or even fully acknowledge his presence. It didn't take him long to realize something had changed. Before he was even able to utter a word, she finally broke.

"Dammit." Tears broke free from their captivity desperate in their escape. Her fury, love, and frustration for the man before her unable to be restrained any further. Words seemed to fail at how something so beautiful had turned to this. His face sobered, already figuring it out; they didn't call him a genius for nothing.

One of her hands covered her face, the other curled and bunched her skirt

"It's alright Sakura." His reassuring words did nothing to alleviate the heavy feeling building in her chest. A soft hand found its way to cup her chin, gently lifting it to face the man whom she had given what remained of her already tattered heart. His eyes were soft and comforting, her chest tightened even further, her sobs grew louder she buried her face in his chest.

Her heart was too kind, too soft, to say what they both knew needed to be said. Which was why he would have to make the call, as much as it weighed heavily on him. He knew she was only holding on for him. If he were honest with himself, he wouldn't want it any other way

After all, he felt lucky to have been loved by someone so compassionate. He only regretted that in the end, he had been the one to cause her so much pain.

"I'll go." He gave her a tender lingering kiss to the forehead and then just like that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

He was never anywhere to be found, as if to fill the void she left behind, he had immersed himself in his missions. There was even a rumor going around amongst the leaf shinobi, that he had rejoined the Anbu. Worry and guilt plagued her mercilessly.

"What's going on with you forehead?" Ino tried, for what felt like the billionth time in the last month, to figure just what the hell was going on with her best friend. Sakura who seemed to only be physically present, had already resolved herself to dismiss her friend's worry. Her plan was as it always was, when asked, if she were 'Alright'; she begun to insist, that she was simply tired and overworked from the hospital, however her heart had another agenda, before she knew what was really happening, Sakura had broken down and revealed everything that had happened. Ino hadn't said anything, instead, she simply allowed Sakura to loosen the binds that had been weighing on her heart for far too long.

Sakura both reveled and rued the fact, that she was finally able to express, just how truly broken she was, and how she felt like such a fool for trying to love yet another broken man. It was like a never-ending weight had been stuck on her chest, sucking the breath right out of her lungs. Why hadn't she done this earlier? Why had she waited until everything had gone to hell? Maybe things could have ended differently, maybe they could have been saved, or maybe no matter what she did, there was no scenario, where they could salvage any kind of relationship between them.

,

Ino had done her best to both comfort and council her. Regardless of the fact they still couldn't make it through an ordinary conversation without fighting, she was still one of the best persons Ino knew, and she didn't deserve to close herself off like she had. She had to face the facts what happened, happened. She needed to find a way to gain closure and to forgive herself.

After crying her eyes for what felt like hours, the following day she had gotten up and had decided, she would simply try to just make it through this one day, tomorrow would have to worry about itself. Day after day she had tried her best to live that, hoping that one day the ever-growing hole in her chest would begin to stop, or at least not swallow her whole.

….

"Sakura!"

"Yes M'lady!" Snapping back to the present, Sakura couldn't help but feel a little sheepish as she realized she had once again zoned out, only this time, she would get it for sure. Lady Tsunade wasn't exactly known for her patience.

**Oink….**

Shizue gave Ton-Ton a small squeeze of comfort, while looking on concernedly, at her sibling student. She knew it couldn't be easy for either of them. While the relationship itself had been discreet, the falling out had been explosive. With his return to the Anbu, whispers amongst the Jounin had begun, and soon spread to the chunin then somehow, amongst the genin, before anyone knew it, it had become public knowledge. Speculations spread like a wildfire, as persons begun to wonder, what could have caused the famous copy nin to return to the black ops? For those who had been around at the time, they feared the return of 'Coldblooded Kakashi'. It wasn't just that, overall Team Kakashi just wasn't the same.

"What is wrong with you?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes impatiently at her student, they hadn't said as much, but she was no fool. She would be angry with him, but if she were being honest, she was more worried than anything else. By allowing him to rejoin the Anbu, she had believed it the best way to allow him to cope in his own way. However, she had obliged him for too long, at the rate he was going, he would end up getting himself killed. From what she had gathered, neither had been at fault for the break down.

She had been surprised at first, once she realized just what exactly had developed between the two, but it wasn't long after, that she had started to secretly root for them. It was just unfortunate Sakura's romantic track record was as shaky as it was, and Kakashi was just another walking casualty of his generation. There were moments she had seen an opportunity to step in and help guide her student, but she hadn't wanted to overstep, since they were both adamant to keep it to themselves. Now she wondered if she should have done it anyway. She could see the toll that the separation was having on her, she was not one to judge though, after Dan she had closed that chapter of her life and Jirayia …she had burned the book.

It was decided then, Sakura needed the time and space to heal.

"I think some time outside the village should do you some good."

"Yes M'lady" Tsunade clicked her tongue in irritability, at the despondent response she had received, before pulling for the abandoned mission file before her.

"Our treaty with the stone village is still rather new, this mission will hopefully help bridge that gap between our villages". She begun to explain. "I had originally slated Shizune to be our medical emissary, however, i've just decided to assign the task to you instead. It's an extended assignment, about six months or so". She finished, closing the file and placing it to the right.

"I'm also sending both Naruto and Shikamaru with you, you three represent the future of the leaf and we want to put our best foot forward."

"Yes Ma'am."


	3. Chapter 2

Glancing over his shoulder, he couldn't help the small frown from forming on his lips, as he took in his teammate. The general air about her could only be described as despondent, at best. The last two months had been especially hard for team Kakashi.

Sharing a look with his other, current teammate, Shikamaru like the rest of them were worried about her, but never one to get involved unless necessary, he gave a simple shrug of his shoulder in response. With an exasperated huff Naruto slowed his stride, allowing Sakura to close the distance between them.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" She answered albeit, more than just a little distracted.

"Don't worry too much about Kakashi-Sensei, he'll be ok."

She stopped in her tracks, "How-"

"Hey, give me some credit, I'm not always as stupid as I look". He teased her with a cheeky smile.

Though to be honest, he had figured it out about six months before they had broken apart, and it was only because they had been so focused on arguing one day, that they hadn't noticed both he and Sai had arrived at the training fields for practice. He had been confused at first, how could he have not noticed something like, Sakura being with Kakashi?

The following weeks had been something of a balancing act, you couldn't have Sakura present, without Kakashi making up some vague excuse about the sun setting in the wrong direction that time of year, so he couldn't come, lest the universe implode upon itself, and you couldn't have Kakashi there without Sakura suddenly having to work a double shift at the hospital. It had gone on for weeks, finally when everything seemed to be getting back to normal, Kakashi had left to rejoin the Anbu.

"I guess not." Halfheartedly, she tried her best to give him a reassuring smile.

Taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, he did his best to show her she didn't have to do this alone.

"It might not feel like it now, but you'll be ok too and everything will work out, I just know it."

"Hey, when did you get so wise?"

"So, you've finally noticed huh?"

"Oh brother." She sighed in playful exasperation, before shaking her head in quiet mirth.

"I asked Sai and captain Yamato to keep an eye on him for you. So for now, let's get this treaty thingy over with."

"Naruto...Thank you." She really meant it, Naruto was right, she needed to focus on her mission.

….

Kinking her neck to the side, Sakura gave her shoulder a slight roll before returning to the report before her. 3 months into the assignment and she had seen remarkable progress from the stone medics. Of course, that was to be expected, after all, she had hit the ground running as soon as they had arrived. She spent as much time as she possibly could, hold up in their hospital, organizing and reorganizing anything she could get her hands on. Unfortunately, it meant she had little to no time to explore or even socialize with anyone from the village, but she would just have to leave that to Naruto and Shikamaru… well Naruto anyway.

"Miss Sakura?" Glancing up from her desk, there was no helping the smile that made its way upon her face.

"Oh it's you Itsuke." He was probably the only stone shinobi she had spoken to outside the medical staff.

Looking at him now, she still felt a little guilty. In the beginning, she had only been able to halfheartedly listen to, or answer any of his questions. Overtime however, she could tell just how much, he genuinely seemed to want to help bridge the gap between their villages, so, It wasn't long after, that they were able to share in some of the most ridiculous stories from their respective villages or missions.

To be honest he was a bit goofy, but it didn't bother her much.

"Sakura is fine, come in, what can I help you with?"

"I was wondering, have you've eaten already?"

"To tell you the truth, i haven't actually." Inwardly she cringed as she realized Naruto would let her have it, for skipping yet another meal.

"Great! There's this restaurant not too far away, it has the best the stone village has to offer, would you like to come with me?" For some reason he seemed, nervous more so than usual, she couldn't imagine why though. He was anything but rude and he had allowed her to feel welcome, while staying in the village. Of course she would go to lunch with him, plus, this was great timing, she was just about finished her paperwork for the day and she bet she could score some points for herself, if she could say she'd had at least one meal today.

"Sounds like fun, plus now that you mention it, I'm pretty starved."

Little did she know that, that one meal would set the precedent, not only for her remaining time in the stone village, but would impact the rest of her life, for better or worse.

….

"Would it kill you to pay attention every once in a while? Its already a drag having to listen to it the first time, but it's even more of a pain having to go over everything again with you after."

"Hehe, sorry Shikamaru, I can't help it, most of it just goes over my head."

"Tell me about it…huh? "

He stopped to stare at a building, just about 50 feet away, a small smirk creeping at the edge of his lips.

"Well would you look at that."

"What?!" Naruto, not one to miss out on anything, shuffled trying to see around his friend.

It was Sakura, sitting at a table, obviously out to a late lunch with a stone shinobi. If Shikamaru could remember, and he could, they had seen him around at some of their meetings. Regardless, it didn't seem like he was her usual type, which meant she wouldn't get herself into any more trouble. Ino had begrudgingly made him promise, to watch out for her, though it wasn't necessary, Sakura was one of them after all, and he would step in if he had to, though he probably wouldn't beat Naruto to it.

None of that mattered though, she actually seemed happy, just sitting there listening to whatever it was he was saying, some joke of sorts, though by the look of it he seemed more than a little clumsy as he tried to deliver the punchline. Not that Sakura seemed to mind.

"Looks like we don't have to drag her out to eat after all." 


	4. Chapter 3

"No more Kakashi."

"Lady Hokage?"

"As soon as you've rested, I'm reassigning you to your old squad." Tsunade argued with finality. Just as she had promised herself, she was done entertaining, whatever game he was playing.

"You may want to hold off on that." Kakashi simply countered.

"And why is that." She demanded, impatiently.

"It appears the Mist village, isn't as enthusiastic of our alliance with the Stone."

Folding her arms and leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes in silent contemplation. Debating within herself as she did so. Something like this needed an immediate response, they couldn't afford for the Mist to get involved and jeopardize this alliance. Finally making up her mind, she reopened her eyes.

"Go on."

…..

"Finally! Took you long enough Kakashi sensei."

"Naruto wha-?"

Not two steps into his apartment and Kakashi was left dumbfounded, by not only Naruto's presence actually in his apartment, but the fact that his apartment looked like a tornado had somehow taken up residence.

"Hope you don't mind too much, we sorta crashed here, while we were waiting for you to get back."

That much was obvious.

"I can see that, We?"

Turning he wasn't all that surprised, to find Sai entering from his kitchen area, with a smile that could only belong to, well Sai, and a small wave of his hand in greeting.

"Sorry about the mess sensei, I'll get my clones on it in no time." Naruto promised from behind him. Returning his attention to his former pupil, he couldn't help releasing, an exhausted sigh, he had gotten too old to keep up with whatever he was up to.

"Captain Yamato was here too, but he got called out on a mission, not that long ago."

"I assume then, there's a reasonable explanation you all decided to commandeer my apartment?" He questioned idly, as he went about trying to find somewhere safe to rest his gear.

"Oh, we were just worried about you that's all, you haven't been around much you know?"

He paused, hearing those words. He did know.

A small pensive frown (not that they could see), etched itself beneath his masked face. It had been almost 10 months since they'd had their last mission together. It turns out though he had meant it at the time, he had ultimately lied to Sakura, when he told her everything would be ok. In the end, it seemed he had let them down too.

"Don't worry, we get it." His former student tried in his own way to reassure him. "It's just, when you have some time, its ok to join us at the fields for training, you know."

For Naruto to have matured in such a way, without him even noticing, was a testament to just how out of touch he had truly become. Even So, he was grateful, even after all this time, that he still had their support.

"Thanks."

….

***Knock *knock **

"Come in." Tsunade directed.

"Excuse me, m'lady, I have the reports you requested." Shuffling into her master's office, Sakura carefully maneuvered her pile of documents, shifting them in such a way that they wouldn't fall over.

She paused, as her eyes were greeted by a familiar pair of kind, charcoal eyes.

"Oh Itsuke, I didn't know you would be coming to the leaf." She offered up surprised, considering the last few months, having him here in the village was a pleasant one.

"Hello Sakura." He turned to fully face her, for a moment her heart skipped just a milli second of a beat. They hadn't seen or heard from each other for over two months, yet still, a wave of nostalgia crashed upon her with warm memories, of playful lunch conversations and peaceful evening walks in the stone village gardens. After all this time his smile was as warm as ever.

"I was assigned as an envoy between the Stone and Leaf."

"That's great will you be here for long then?"

"A few days actually, then I have to return once more."

"Well I guess it's my turn to show you around huh?" Sakura seemed to be teasing him, clearly there was more to the conversation that only they knew. Whatever it was, Tsunade would put money on it, it had to be good, she could tell just by the way he was awkwardly rubbing at the back of his head and the rapidly emerging blush on his freckled face.

Well would you look at that. She had noticed a much-welcomed boost to her students' spirit ever since her return, however she had mostly chalked it up to having a change in environment and Naruto's infectious personality. She never imagined anything like this. Clearly, she had missed something and unlike before, she wouldn't stand idly by.

"I'm glad you came when you did Sakura." Tsunade came in, interrupting the two.

"Do you have another assignment for me, lady Tsunade?"

"Yes, I'd like for you to be Itsuke's escort, while he's here in the village."

Tsunade had to be careful with this one, he was almost as subtle as Naruto, he looked almost stunned out of his mind.

"Me, m'lady?" Sakura not far behind.

"Yes, you Sakura, is there a problem?"

"Oh no ma'am!" She quickly insisted, perhaps too quickly, before turning to Itsuke, a blush of her own.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are.


	5. Chapter 4

_**"I'm ready to go whenever you are."**_

So said, so done. The two became inseparable from that moment on.

Though it had been exhausting at first, having to balance going back and forth between their villages, it was worth it. Nothing felt the same anymore, unless they had the other by their side.

Before anyone knew it, an entire year had flown by.

For the first time in her life, Sakura felt whole again. She was finally living out the life she had always imagined for herself. Her friends and her village were safe, at 23 years old, she had gained mastery in her medical ninjutsu and had even found a guy who was able to love her, truly and whole heartedly, no questions asked. Everything was perfect.

The only thing, she decided she could have done without, was the constant staring, everywhere they went. It seemed with the new alliance between their villages, their relationship had become a visceral representation of the newfound unity between the Leaf and Stone.

Still, as she looked around at the happy, smiling faces of her friends, she wondered not for the first time, what more could she pray for?

"Alright forehead, I have one more surprise for you, close your eyes!" Doing as she was told, Sakura closed her eyes, and when she was finally able to open them, she felt as though her breath was stolen away. There before her, all travel worn was Itsuke, a bouquet of cherry blossoms and a secret smile only they knew.

"Happy Birthday Sakura." Walking up to her, he gently placed the blossoms in her hand before pulling her in for a kiss on her forehead, and an embrace that could be felt for a lifetime.

This she decided, was all she would ever need for the rest of her life.

….

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked for what felt like the millionth time. Sometime during her party, Itsuke had taken her by the hand and led her away from everyone else. He apparently had his own surprise to give to her. They had made it all the way to the forest trails before he stopped them and tied a cloth to cover her eyes. As they made their way along the path, he had one hand secured around her waist and the other to hold her hand as he guided her.

It had taken them almost ten minutes before they came to a stop and he let go of his hold on her.

"You can take it off now."

She was left almost speechless. Her eyes went wide and her hand came up to cover her mouth in shock. She had never seen anything like this in the village.

"How?" Amazedly, she somehow managed to take her eyes off the majestic garden and found Itsuke, his hand nervously dug in his pockets looking back at her.

"Ino and captain Yamato helped."

They had somehow managed to recreate the rock garden from the stone village, the very same one they had been to on their first date. The only difference, there were paper lanterns in the shape of flowers of all kinds, strewn above, and allowed to hang from the surrounding trees, there was also a small stream flowing around and through the garden, filled with petals.

This was really all for her? Going over to him she wrapped her arms around him, feeling as he did the same, she allowed herself to simply melt into him. It had only been a year, but he had somehow become a safe place for her. Her home wasn't the same without him. She felt as he tried to pull her even closer, if that were possible, she could feel his heartbeat as it sped up, before he spoke, his voice filled with so much warmth and sincerity.

"I'm nowhere near as strong as you or your comrades, and I haven't accomplished much as a ninja. I'm only a simple messenger, but I know I can make you happy for the rest of our lives, if you'd let me."

She froze, her own heart feeling as though it were just about to explode out of her chest.

"…are you asking me… to marry you..." nervously, clutching at his back and burying her face into his neck, hoping she hadn't somehow misheard him.

He begun to pull away from her and for a moment Sakura begun to panic, but the moment her eyes had locked onto his, her fear subsided.

Taking in a deep breath, he determinedly set his jaw and gave her a firm nod of his head. She knew in that moment without a doubt that she had heard him right, and he had meant every word.

"Yes!"


	6. Chapter 5

"Oh, it's you, come to report on your last assignment?" Tsunade acknowledged, Itsuke's presence as she looked up from the report before her.

"Amongst other things..."

Giving the shinobi a once over, she couldn't help but raise her eyebrow in curiosity at him. For some reason he seemed even more nervous than usual. He seemed to be bracing himself for something.

"Go on then." She ordered him to say whatever it was he wanted to; she did have a village to get back to.

"I would like your permission, as both the Hokage and Sakura's master, to allow me to permanently reside in the village and become a leaf shinobi." Respectfully, he bowed his head in petition.

"I'm listening…." Interesting, Tsunade wondered where he was going with this. Leaning back in her seat she gave the stone shinobi her undivided attention.

Raising himself, with a wide smile stretched across his face.

"Sakura has agreed to be my wife, and it would mean everything to her, if we were able to start our family here."

**Oiiinkkk!**

Shizune couldn't help, as a little squeal of her own escaped her lips, as she gleefully cuddled Ton Ton in her arms.

Well would you look at that, perhaps the fates weren't as cruel as they'd proven themselves to be, Tsunade reflected, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Alright so granted, as soon as you've completed this last run, I'll allow you to become a leaf shinobi."

….

"Can i help you guys with something." Without looking in their direction, Kakashi acknowledged the presence of Gai and Asuma, as he continued sharpening his kunai at the training fields.

"Not really, we just came to check up on you, that's all." Asuma drawled, his hands deep in his pockets with his usual laid-back disposition about him.

"Ahh, I see." There was a lot of that going around. Naruto, Sai and Yamato had already been by to "check" on him, before they headed out for their mission. News of Sakura's engagement had spread like a wildfire, not only because she was the Hokage's student, but her marriage would solidify the leaf and the stone together, outside of their political and military union. Afterall these years bygones would finally be allowed to just be bygones. He wasn't sure how he felt, if he were being honest with himself, confused maybe? Jaded possibly, jealous? They had only been together for about a year after all.

Regardless of his conflicting feelings, deep down he was happy for her. Between the two of them, they hadn't had much luck, in that department, but at least one of them would be able to, and he was glad it had been her, that was able to move on as she did. Sakura had always had a strength, a resilience with her feelings and her heart that he admired, sometimes even wish he had.

"For what it's worth, we're proud of you Kakashi." Gai wholeheartedly reassured his friend.

"For what?"

"Putting yourself out there like that, we know it must not have been easy for you. Afterall, guys like us aren't too good expressing ourselves." Asuma clarified, as he gave Kakashi a crooked almost rueful smile.

"Yeah." Kakashi stopped sharpening his kunai for a moment, a moment filled with silent contemplation, before returning it to his pouch and facing the other two.

"Now that, that's settled, what'd you say Kakashi, you up for the challenge of your life?" Guy with his good guy pose.

Kakashi thought about it another moment before good naturedly, shaking his head in surrender.

"Why not."

"Alri-…" Gai began almost bursting at the seams, before being cut short, as all three Jounin became alert as they sensed someone's chakra rushing towards them. They realized it to be one of the chunnin from the Hokage's tower.

"Kakashi Hatake." The young chunnin finally arriving, gasping for air and holding out a scroll for the silver haired Jounin, as he did.

"Somethings happend, Team Yamato needs back up immediately, here is the mission report. Lady Hokage has assigned you a team along with team Gai to cover them."

Quickly taking the document from the chunnin, he was only a second away from opening the scroll when.

"Wait." All four ninja look to see, as an Anbu operative emerged from the ground.

"Captain Hatake, we've just received word that the Mist village is planning to strike against the Stone, Team Ro has been deployed to intercept and eliminate their advanced forces." The Anbu operative begun to relay. "Team Gai and Team Asuma are to provide back up for team Yamato instead."

"Right, we'll move out at once." Kakashi, switching gears as he addressed his subordinate. "I'll leave them in your hands then." Now turning to Gai and Asuma.

With a thumbs up from Gai and a reassuring nod from Asuma. He knew his former team would be ok, they would be in good hands.

He just hoped he wouldn't be too late.

...…..

His chest felt on fire.

Every breath harder to take than the last.

It couldn't end here; Sakura was waiting for him…

His eyes glazed over, as he tried yet again to concentrate on the words before him. His envoy had been attacked just within the border of the fire country, by what appeared to be leaf shinobi. However, one of the stone ninjas had managed to uncover the face of one of the assailants. The man was an S class ninja from the mist, he had been able to recognize him, only because he had seen him in the bingo books, that had been circulating between the Leaf and Stone.

Somehow, he had managed to escape but he knew he wouldn't get too far.

"Argh!" he clutched at his mouth to prevent any more of his blood from staining the paper. He had to let both the leaf and his village know what had happened. Hurriedly finishing his message. He sealed it before summoning his salamander.

"Get this to the Leaf."

After ensuring his summon had made it safely out of the valley they had been caught in, he fell face forward and the image of pink hair and dazzling green eyes flooded his mind, before there was nothing.

….

**A/n**: Hi guys, thank you for your patience and understanding. I know its been awhile, but I'd like to say I was able to use the time to outline and write some of the upcoming scenes and I have finished writing the last chapter( I know total jump) but I felt I would be able to direct the rest of chapters by knowing how it all ends. This originally started out as a one shot then turned into this, so I wasn't sure how to end it and I struggled to find a balance that would be fitting, and I hope I don't disappoint you all. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 6

"I see." Leaning back in her Hokage's seat, arms folded Tsunade closed her eyes in sorrow. She of all people should have known better. Hearing the report of Itsuke's death had been a bitter pill to swallow, she had wanted better for her apprentice and this was just…

If that weren't bad enough, the possibility had been open that a stone shinobi had been responsible for leaking the team's route details.

An all too familiar heavy feeling settled on her massive chest, Sakura hadn't even been given the chance to say goodbye. Now leaning forward, her hands clasped before her, she determinedly opened her eyes, as she resolved herself. Someone would have to tell her.

"Where is Sakura now?" She would do it herself.

"Ma'am I left her and the other girls shopping at the market, they were out buying the preparations for the wedding." Shizune reported to her master.

"Very well then, I'll go talk to her." With that said Tsunade rose from her desk and made her way to the market. She hadn't much luck there, Sakura and the others were nowhere to be seen. After asking about, she had been told they'd headed in the general direction of Sakura's apartment.

Figuring they must have retired there after their day of shopping, she followed in pursuit.

She was proven right upon entering the hall that led to her student's unit, as the sounds of laughter could be heard coming from her apartment. The thought crossed her mind for probably longer than it should, that she should allow Sakura to enjoy the rest of the day and perhaps tomorrow deliver the news. However, she erased that line of thought from her mind. Sakura was no longer a child that needed to be shielded from the world they lived in, she was a ninja.

Tsunade gave a firm knock on the door, just once and waited for someone to answer.

"Lady Tsunade?"

"Sakura, may I come in; I need to speak with you."

"Of course, milady." Sakura said opening the door in silent invitation for her teacher.

As she entered the small apartment, she was met with the sight of the other girls and a room filled with paper lanterns, and fabrics. Clenching her fist to brace herself, she turned to her student.

"Sakura, something's happened."

Tsunade watched on as her student's expression changed from confusion to disbelief and finally anguish, frozen in place.

The room was still, the only sounds were those of villagers as they passed by, oblivious to the tragedy playing out just above them. the Yamanaka was the first to recover, moving to her friends' side, the other girls a few seconds behind. Sakura seemed to be in a trance, unable to hear or acknowledge the words of comfort and reassurance being offered to her.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Tsunade called after her.

Without an answer, she somehow managed to slip on her sandals before heading through the door.

…

"Mwore..." slouching forward, Sakura used what little coordination she had left to push her glass towards the server.

"I think you've had enough." The server begun to protest, not all that concerned by the dirty look the woman before him managed to muster through her drunken state at him.

"I can't in good conscience…" he wasn't able to finish as she suddenly jerked to life, grabbing hold of his shirt.

"mm.. I..said…mwore."

"No, you've been here for two weeks now, consider yourself cut off."

"If you really want to get your mind of whatever's bothering you, why don't you come home with me." Both heads turned to see a lone man at the end of the counter, moving closer to Sakura with what he assumed to be a 'smooth' pick up line.

"Take one step closer- "***hiccup* **"-I'll show you something alright." She threatened the man darkly, her eyes narrowing dangerously, ***hiccup*** before then being rendered incapacitated by the potent alcohol working its way through her system.

"Not so tough are you now." Not waiting even a second more, he made his way over to where she was seated.

"Hey! what do you think you're doing?" The server asked in almost outrage.

"Taking her home of course."

"Not in my shop you don't!"

Ignoring the server's obvious disapproval, he reached for the pink haired girl before him, only to be stopped by someone just an inch away from her. Annoyed that the server would really try so hard to stop him from his fun, he was just about to lay him out, when a dangerous chill crept up through his spine, turning to face whoever was behind him, his bowels seemed almost ready to fail him.

…

With an almost inaudible groan, Sakura tried to make sense of the world around her, but found any attempts to do so futile, her eyes heavy, refused to cooperate, relegating her to use her other senses. The crisp night air, although it brought with it an unwanted chill, caressed her face. She noted however, there was a warmth that seemed to be inviting her from somewhere close at hand. Subconsciously she tried to move and press her body closer to its irresistible lure.

As she inhaled deeply, her nostrils were filled with a deep earthy scent that brought forth feelings of comfort and familiarity. Her body felt as though it were in motion, as if literally being carried away. Wait what?

Tired and parched she forcefully willed her eyes open, though only barely.

Kakashi?

She was confused, but drained and far too content to begin to contemplate, how she had ended up being carried off somewhere by her former lover. Sinking herself deeper into the warmth he provided, she allowed herself to be lulled back to sleep.

…

He had failed her again, by the time they had arrived it had been too late. Gazing down at the all too familiar image of her in his arms, his heart couldn't help but sink with the weight of knowing there was nothing he could do to help her, not in any way that truly mattered anyway.

Arriving at her apartment, it took him little effort to avoid the mess of decorations that still cluttered the tiny living space, before entering her bedroom. Gently, he placed her on the bed before moving to remove her shoes and cover her with her sheets. It was in that moment he allowed himself to take her in and study her carefully. He hadn't been so close or even seen her in the last two months. She had changed, her face seemed to have harden some, but she was still Sakura.

Leaning in towards her, resting his hand lightly on her head, he made a vow to her then and there, he would hunt them all down like the snakes they were, and he wouldn't stop until he had cut off every one of their heads.

Straightening his back, he allowed himself to watch her for a few more moments, before donning his mask and making his retreat through her window.

He would not fail.

….

It was just about sometime before dawn that she was finally shaken awake, her hand immediately going to try to quell her beating heart. Dazed and anxious she tried to figure out where she was. It took her perhaps longer than it should to recognize she was in her own room, but how? With her pounding head filled with so much haze and the groggy state her body was in as it demanded anything to quench its thirst, it made it nearly impossible for her to think straight.

The cool morning air flowing in from the window, gave her dulled senses much needed reprieve.

The window.

So that's how she had gotten there.

He still couldn't even remember to lock the damn thing behind him. Her free hand now clinging to her sheets, she slowly begun curling into herself, as memories of the night before traitorously tried to claw their way to the fore of her mind.


End file.
